


Detention

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Detention, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Slight Smut, Snow Storm, im trash, josh really likes tyler, josh's ass, like hella fluff, ok maybe a little bit more then slight idk, such trash, trapped in school, tylers a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler get trapped alone together inside their schools building when a vicious snow storm hits their town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I actually started writing this almost a year ago today *wooo* but for some reason never got the chance to finish it until just now. It took me close to 4 hours to finally finish it though but I feel slightly accomplished. It really didn't turn out as good as I was hoping though... It definitely could have been better. 
> 
> But if you really do like it then please leave a comment, they always make me smile. And your kudos are well appreciated as well. Thank you.

Tylers POV

"Detention!" Mrs. Robins roared from behind her desk, her face a bright shade of red as the class began to fill with quiet mummers and snickers. My face flushed with embarrassment as I covered my cheeks with my sleave protected palms and sunk lower in my seat, attempting to avoid the stares of the other students as their gazes burned holes into the side of my head. All I wanted was to shrivel up and die. I can't believe I actually talked back to her. I was just as stunned as the rest of the class was, I've always been the shy and quiet type, never have I done something like that.

"I'll be seeing you after class too, Mr. Dun." She pointed a stubby wrinkly finger in the direction of Josh as he continued to mock her every word and fling his arms about. She only gave him a furious glare before huffing and slamming her hands down against her lap as she plopped down in her wheely chair behind her desk.

"Now, if I may continue without further interruption," She stopped to give me a pointed look resulting in me furiously shaking my head back and forth, my right hand covering my mouth as I raised the other to give her a thumbs up. "Good. Now, open your books to pages 233.."

As the rest of the class followed her instructions and excitedly began to murmmer back and forth to each other about the storm that was reportedly suppose to hit our small town any day now I let out a deep sigh, turning to watch the snow fall heavily outside the classroom window. Little flurys of pure white crysltal flakes blew around in the wind, only coming to a stop once landing on the pillowie frosted ground.

• • • • •

Every 10 seconds I couldn't help but glance up at the clock, my frown only growing deeper as the time seemed to slow down. Class wasn't even over and I still had to stay afterwards. I turned to peek curiously over at Josh, his bright red hair hung against his forehead as he threw his head back and slid against the smooth plastic of his seat, his face contorted in annoyance. My face grew warm with a furious blush as his eyes scanned across the classroom once or twice before landing on me with a curious glint.

"What are you looking at?" He whispered, his words barley catching my ears as he sat nearly three rows away from me in the back of the classroom.

"N-nothing." I nervously stuttered, fighting the earge to look away from his amused expression as he chuckled softly and opened his mouth to respond.

"Joshua Du-" Mrs. Robins began, her eyebrow twitching furiously as the loud ring of the bell cut her off. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as the eager students hurridley began to pile out of the classroom and flood the halls, happy to finally be out of school for Christmas break.

Neither Josh nor I left our desks as Mrs. Robins smoothed out the slightly wrinkeled fabric of her rather hideous looking pencil skirt, the floral print hurting my eyes everytime I made it a point to examine its colorfulness. I usually have a thing for floral print patters, but that skirt was crossing the line as the neon yellows of the petals mixed in with the pastel pink background.

"Um, Mrs. Robins.." Josh chuckled after a good ten minutes of sitting in silence, staring intently out of the fogged over classroom window. I fallowed his gaze as did Mrs. Robins, to find a group of people, most likely students, circling her car and pelting it with snowballs.

"What?!" She roared, her eyes growing twice in size. "I will not settle for this!" She hurridly paced out of the nearly empty classroom turning back only once to give us a stern glare and grumble an angerly muffled "Don't even think about leaving." before making her wait out the schools double doors and into the snow, trying hard to shoo away the laughing teenagers as they continued to pick up handfulls of snow and toss it in the direction of her car. The desk beside me shifted under the weight of Josh as he watched in ammusement at the scene before us. A sudden rush of wind blew rather harshly, nearly knocking Mrs. Robins off her feet as the group of students ran off in a hurry, hunched over and laughing.

"I can't even right now." I giggled, covering my face as I began to laugh uncontrolably at Mrs. Robins furious behavior. I quickly sobered up though as the light flashing in through the window disapeared behind a massive pile of snow, catching me off gaurd as I let a startled squeak leave my lips.

"J-Josh.." I stuttered as the schools lights began to flicker on and off.

"It's alright." He chuckled. I turned to face his reasureing expression as the wind outside began to pick up, makeing itself known.

"I-I don't like s-storms." I admitted, whimpering lightly against the palm of my hand as I nestled my head against the rough surface of my desk. A fierce shiver ran up my spine as goose bumps began to rise along the surface of my skin where Joshes fingertips began to trace small comforting circles against my shoulder. Although Josh and I had never really talked before today, most likely due to the fact that I was shy and didn't really have any friends, I took comfort in his presence and sweet gestures.

"Its gonna be alright, ok? If Mrs. Robins isn't back in 10 minutes then we'll leave alright?" Josh announced reassuringly. I nodded my head vigorously, fighting hard to stop another whimper from leaving my lips as Josh removed his fingers from my shoulder and turned in his seat to peer at the clock.

We waited impatiently for the 10 minutes to tick by, silence filling the room as neither Josh nor I spoke, both of us to focused on staring at the clock. Joshes figure jumped in the seat beside me, startling me as he grabbed for my wrist and spoke.

"Alright, its been long enough." His fingers were warm against the cold surface of my skin and I struggled to beat down the inappropriate thoughts that entered my mind, imagining the all the different things his hand would feel great against.

"B-but its barley been 6 minutes." I announced shakily. All he did was shake his head and continue to drag me into the hallway and over towards the double doors which had exit painted sloppily against the surface of them. The windows on the doors were also blocked by snow and the lack of natural light made the schools hallways look slightly creepy. The arm that Josh had ahold of dropped to my side as he reached forward to push the doors open, the heavy metal refusing to budge in the slightest.

"Damnit." He groaned. "Check the other doors." He instructed.

Panic began to well up inside of me as I gulped and nodded my head, turning around slowly and running for the front exit and opposite side doors. Neither would open.

"J-Josh. They w-won't open." I let a small whimper reveal itself as I nervously ran a hand over my face and covered my mouth with the other. My insides twisted with realization that we were stuck here till someone found us and in an instant I collapsed to the ground, hyperventilating.

"Hey Tyler, it's going to be alright. I promise you. I'm here, just relax ok." Almost as soon as I had collapsed Josh was by my side, one hand lacing itself in my hair and the other gripping the back of my neck, Josh's mouth spewing words of reassurance. "Take some deep breaths Ty, in and out."

I did as I was told to but it wasn't the breathing exercise that calmed me down, it was Joshes feather light touches and gentle words. Not to mention the fact that he had called me Ty.

"Good." Josh smiled as he observed me relax. "Feel better?" I nodded my head and allowed him to wrap an arm around me and pull me up from my sprawled out position across the schools concrete flooring. Once we were both standing, Josh tightened his grip around my waist, his eyes watching me closely as I shook with worry.

"C-can we go back to the cl-classroom, please?" My voice cracked towards the end of my sentence, a result of my throat growing hoarse as I struggled to hold in tears.

"Of course, yeah." Josh helped lead me towards our classroom and made sure that I was seated properly in one of the desks before letting me go.

"Thank you." I murmured lightly up at a worried looking Josh as I rubbed at my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"No problem." Josh smiled softly down at my shaking figure as I watched him cross the classroom in three long strides, his hands grabbing for his backpack. His fingers fumbled with the zippers as he began to search through the different sized pockets.

"W-what are you looking for?" I asked quietly.

"My phone." He huffed lightly, his shoulders slumping as he threw his head back and groaned in realization.

"Frick. I left it at home." He tossed his bag to the ground and frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, his fingers yanking on the ends roughly.

"Mines i-in my front pocket." I shyly mumbled, watching as Josh turned to me with a wide grin.

"Then call some one, have them get us out of here." He stated excitedly, his expression gleeful as he bounded across the room with a new found energy. I nodded my head and reached my hand into the front pocket of my jeans as I fished out my phone. I hurriedly pressed the power button and tapped my fingers across the screen, unlocking the device as I pulled up the dial pad and stared at Josh curiously.

"Who should I c-call?"

Josh's face twisted up in thought as he sat in the desk beside me.

"Anyone, just have them get us help." He stated.

I nodded my head and began to type in my moms number, pressing the call button after I had finished dialing the 10 digits. I pressed the phone to my ear and bit my lip, waiting for the dial tone. A loud set of rings rang from the other end of my phone before the shrill echo of an automated voice began to speak, informing me that I was out of range and had no service. My stomach rushed to the bottoms of my feet as I slowly pulled the phone away from my face to peer at the screen with glassy eyes.

"What?" Josh asked franticly.

"I-I don't have service.." I handed Josh the phone with heavy arms as panic began to slowly bubble up inside my chest once again. I was highly aware of Josh's worried shuffling from beside me as I felt a hand grip my shoulder and rub soft reassuring circles against my heated skin.

"It's alright Tyler." He lulled, his voice soft and earnest. "Just breathe, please."

I felt terrible and more then slightly guilty as I became hyper aware of my lungs which burned furiously inside my chest. I opened my mouth and gulped down some much needed air, giving Josh a shaky smile as he asked if I was ok.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." I stuttered. My heart continued to race and flutter inside my chest as Josh stood from his seat and smiled at me brightly.

"I'm gonna go check to see if there's other people trapped inside the school as well. Are you gonna stay here or would you like to come with me?" Josh's eyes flickered towards the doorway as he spoke.

"I-I'll stay here." I stated firmly, my fingers slotting together as I watched Josh back away towards the door.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute or so." And with that Josh was opening the door and retreating down the hall. His figure reappeared a moment later as he popped his head around the doorframe and glanced at my unmoving figure feverishly. "Please promise me that you'll be ok." He mumbled quietly with a hint of pink dusting his cheeks as he spoke.

I nodded my head franticly and fought off a blush of my own. "I p-promise."

Josh smiled widely at my words and once again left to search for any other students or teachers that may have been trapped inside along with us.

• • • • •

Twenty minutes had passed and I was starting to get worried. Josh hadn't returned and I was beginning to grow uneasy. The lights had continued to flicker every now and then and the wind was definitely picking up outside. I had been pacing the room for almost a solid five minutes until Josh had finally returned with a frustrated frown tugging at his lips.

"Any luck?" I asked, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth nervously and roughly chewing on the soft skin.

"No." He sighed, running a hand over his face as he closed his eyes and halfheartedly rubbed at the flushed surface of his cheeks. My shoulders drooped at the news and I took note of the defeated look that crossed Josh's tired features. I nervously shuffled over to his side, thinking hard and hesitating for a moment as I contemplated wrapping my arms around him in a small hug. He looked like he desperately needed one, and hell, God knew I needed one too. So I opened my arms and flung them around him in one quick motion, nuzzling my face against the crook of his neck as I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for anything but an awkward moment to unfold.

Josh wiggled his arms out from under my body which continued to stay pressed firmly against his in a tight embrace and wrapped them around my waist, his nose brushing slightly against my cheek as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

We stood there a while, arms around each other in a comforting hug, and once we finally broke apart, Josh turned to me with a small smile.

"Thanks, I needed that." He chuckled softly.

"Least I could do after you helped me get through two panic attacks." I stated honestly, giving him a half smile and a shrug. Josh just grinned and attacked me in another hug, his arms enclosing around me as we stumbled backwards.

"To be honest, I don't mind being stuck in here with you for who knows how long." Josh spoke quietly, pulling away after a long pause. I nodded my head in agreement and gave him the most sincere smile I could muster up, my eyes crinkling and dimples showing.

"Same." I giggled.

• • • • •

The lights had finally flickered out hours ago and I sat as close to Josh as I possibly could on our makeshift bed for the night. About three hours ago Josh and I had decided to go rummaging through the janitors closets in hopes of finding a few flashlights, my phones light being the only thing illuminating our path. After a good ten minute search Josh had exited one of the closets with three flashlights and a box of matches. I sighed happily and pocketed my phone, taking a flash light from Josh's out stretched hand and switching it on. They definitely weren't as bright as my phone screen but I decided that I could make do with what I had. Afterwards we had moved on to search through the boys locker rooms in attempt to find some warmer clothing as the heaters had shut off along with the lights and all sources of power. Although we didn't find much sweater or jacket wise, we were surprised to find a closet full of mislanious articles of fabric such as towels and quite a few thin blankets in the back of Coach Merrick's office.

We hurriedly grabbed as many as our arms could manage to carry and hauled them down the dark hallways and back into the classroom, tossing them too the floor as we began to work on making a comfortable place to rest. We hadn't had enough to make two beds so Josh and I were forced to share one, but I wasn't one to complain.

"This isn't to bad actually." I stated honestly as I slipped my shoes off and slid under the covers. Josh followed in my foot steps, removing not only his shoes but his tight black skinny jeans as well. I fought extra hard at the crimson red flush that spread across my cheeks and willed the thought of sleeping next to an almost half naked Josh to go anywhere but straight to my dick. My efforts proved unless though as I felt Josh's legs brush against mine under the blankets as he situated himself under the covers.

"Yeah, I can deal." He nodded to himself and turned to peer up at me through his eyelashes. His head rested against one of our makeshift pillows, which was nothing but a rolled up towel, and stared at me expectantly.

"W-what?" I stuttered nervously, fidgeting under his gaze.

"Please tell me your not sleeping in your skinny jeans." His voice was monotone as he spoke and I gulped audibly to myself.

"O-of course n-not." I chuckled, slipping my fingers under the waist band of my jeans as I slowly began to pull them off my legs. Once completely free of the tight fabric, I tossed them beside me and slid down against the blankets, resting my head against a lumpy towel as well. I pulled my half of our shared blankets up to my chin and sighed, reaching behind me to turn off the flashlight we had left on as a little source of light. The room plummeted into darkness instantly and I became super weary.

"I don't think I'm really gonna be able to sleep." I heard Josh speak from beside me, his breath fanning over my face as he turned to face me in the dark.

"Me neither." I stated honestly. I nervously began to fidget with my fingers as the room fell into an uncomfortable slot of silence, my heart beginning to race inside my chest as anxiety filled my insides.

"J-Josh." I whimpered quietly.

"What's wrong Tyler?" I felt Josh stir beside me as he struggled to slip and arm around my torso reassuringly.

"I'm scared... What if no one comes to get us?" All the worries and anxiety I had drained from my body in an instant as both of Josh's arms engulfed me in a tight embrace and pulled me flush against his chest. I was well aware of my rapidly beating heart as one of Josh's hands slipped to the middle of my back and lightly began to trace patterns against my warm skin were the hem of my shirt had risen considerably. His other hand rested on the back of my head, fingers entangled in my hair as I hesitantly nuzzled my cheek against his collar bone.

"Someone will find us. I promise." Josh's words soothed the bubbling worry in my chest as I heaved a sigh of relief. Another lapse of silence fell between us and I smiled to myself, closing my eyes as I placed my hands against Josh's firm chest and without really noticing what I was doing, tangled my legs with Josh's.

"Hey Tyler?" Josh whispered, the hand he had tangled in my hair slowly slipping to the back of my neck as his fingers brushed across my skin softly. I opened my eyes lazily and peered up at Josh's nervous expression through my eyelashes.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, my cheeks flushing a furious shade of pink as I tilted my head back to peer up at Josh's face. Our noses brushed momentarily and I let out a surprised squeak. I hadn't realized we were so close. Josh just chuckled to himself before placing a small sloppy wet kiss to my cheek and another more tender one on my forehead, leaving me flustered.

"I just wasn't sure if you had fallen asleep yet or not." He giggled. I pouted up at his beaming face and let out an exasperated 'hmpf' before sliding closer into his embrace and ducking my head back down to nuzzle up against his neck. I was well aware of the way my heart beat rapidly against my rib cage as Josh continued to giggle beside me.

"Your so adorable." He cooed, his voice filled with amusement. Another wave of red dusted over my cheeks at Josh's words and I curiously mumbled a soft 'really?' against his collar bone. My warm breath skimmed across Josh's neck and he shivered slightly against my body.

"Yes, really." Josh's lips brushed against the top of my head as I brushed my nose against Josh's cheek, my lips connecting with the underside of his jaw. I let a surprised giggle escape my lips as Josh rolled over and pulled me with him, half my body now entangle with his as I lye on his chest and he lied on his back.

"Goodnight Tyler." Josh whispered, pushing his hand further up the back of my shirt and ghosting his fingers over my spine.

"Goodnight Josh." I murmured against his neck, wrapping my arms tightly around his warm figure. I closed my eyes and sighed in content, allowing sleep to wash over me.

• • • • •

An involuntary shiver traveled down the base of my spine as a warm gust of air fanned over the side of my neck. I attempted to twist around as I rubbed at my tired eyes to take a look at what had woke me up but was stopped by a pair of muscular arms as they rested on the top of my back. Josh was still sound asleep beneath me with his head tucked under my chin, his arms enveloping me in a warm embrace as our legs stayed tangled underneath the blankets.

My cheeks flared a crimson shade as I soon became highly aware of the problem in my boxers and I struggled to bite back a moan as Josh began to squirm beneath me causing friction.

"T-Tyler?" Josh mumbled groggily, his voice rough and deep. He rubbed at his eyes and then let out a tiny yawn before peering up at my flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. I wasn't sure if Josh could feel my morning wood but I wasn't about to risk it and find out by moving or trusting myself to speak.

"Are you alright?" Josh grew frantic and sat up in a hurry, my little problem becoming a huge problem as I slid off his chest and into his lap, my legs on either side of Josh's hips. I gulped and panted briefly, watching as Josh's worried expression faded into one of surprise. I ducked my head in embarrassment, resting my forehead against Josh's shoulder as my breathing continued to falter.

"Fuck, Tyler." Josh groaned, his fingers digging into my hips. "L-look at me." He ordered softly. I did as I was told and raised my eyes to meet his, slightly surprised to find him blushing as well and pupils blown wide.

"You look so cute right now." He groaned, hands slipping off my hips and sliding down to grab at my ass. The neck of my sweater hung over my right shoulder, exposing the slightly tanned skin to an aroused looking Josh.

"C-can I kiss you?" I stuttered nervously, biting at my bottom lip in worry. I was worried that he'd say no, I was worried that I had made things awkward. But my worrying proved to be pointless as Josh crashed his lips against mine and forced our crotches together. I let a stuttered moan escape my lips at the thrilling sensation that bubbled up in the pit of my stomach and tangled my fingers in Josh's hair, kissing back fiercely. My legs had wrapped themselves around Josh's waist, ankles clasping together as I continued to grind down on Josh. Our erections rubbed against each other through our pre cum stained boxers and I moaned into Josh's mouth, tugging at the red curls at the nape of his neck.

"T-Tyler." Josh moaned loudly, his tongue darting out to lick feverishly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth without hesitation and aloud Josh to take the lead, a familiar feeling knotting in the pit of my stomach as Josh pulled away to trail kisses down my jaw and suck at the tender skin on my neck.

"Josh," I panted, throwing my head back and moaning as Josh thrust his hips more roughly against mine. "J-Josh, I think.. I think I'm gonna cum." I groaned. Josh's lips twisted into a wide grin as he place his hands on my hips and pulled away from my neck. He quickly flung himself back so he was lying down completely, my legs still straddling his hips. Josh pulled at my waist, bucking his hips up into mine and from this angle I could feel his full length against mine and I was instantly shuddering and shaking above him, cumming ropes into my boxers as I moaned Josh's name. Josh thrust up again shakily, his fingers digging into my sides as he gasped and sputtered, also cumming into his boxers.

After a few more thrusts we both rode out our highs and I collapsed against Josh's chest, panting heavily and smiling like an idiot.

"I- I feel gross now." I stated, out of breath.

"Me too." Josh chuckled, lazily brushing his fingers through my hair. "I have an idea." Josh declared. I turned to peer up at him, my eyes half lidded as I listened carefully to what he had to say.

"How about we go skinny dipping in the schools pool." Josh's eyes twinkled with mischief at the thought and I giggled quietly, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek as I nodded my head.

"Sure, that doesn't sound to bad."

• • • • •

"Come on Tyler, just get in!" Josh yelled playfully from across the pool. I had made sure to bring a few towels with us before leaving the classroom and Josh had already managed to soak one completely.

"Hold on a sec." I giggled, pulling my sweater over my head as I then hurriedly peeled off my boxers. I plugged my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, diving into the cool water head first. When I reemerged from the freezing cold water I sit and sputtered, rubbing the water from off my face and pulling my hair back from off my forehead. Josh was giggling a few feet in front of me and I smiled brightly over in his direction, splashing a bit of water his way. Of course that had been the wrong thing to do because it quickly lead to a full out splash war and Josh had won after a good amount of heavy waves and grabby hands.

"I'm cold." I pouted, my chest pressed against Josh's as we stood in the shallow end.

"Me too." Josh giggled, placing a small kiss to the tip of my nose. "How about we go search the lost and found for some clean clothes?" Josh suggested as we both pulled ourselves out of the water and wrapped a clean towel around our waists.

"Sure." I agreed, grabbing Josh's hand as we both padded out of the pool area and through the gyms double doors. Our wet feet slapped against the cold concrete flooring as we waddled our way to the main office at the front of the school.

• • • • •

"How about this?" Josh giggled as he reached for a pair of bright pink yoga pants and innocently placed them against his legs. He placed an arm behind his head and jutted out his hip, posing for me as I fell into a fit of laughter.

"No. Never. Please no." I giggled, wiping at my cheeks. Josh pouted and threw them back into the box of clothes. So far we had managed to find Josh and I a pair of boxers, and I had already picked out a shirt, but Josh was still shirtless as much as he was pantless.

"Oh, how about these ones then?" Josh pulled a pair of black sweat pants out of the box and examined them. "Seem good enough." He stated, slipping his legs into the holes and pulling them up around his waist. They looked completely normal, that is, until he turned around to look through the box of shirts.

My body shook heavily with laughter, lungs burning as I collapsed to the ground and struggled to breathe. At this point I was crying hysterically and all Josh did was stare at me like I had just grown a third eye.

"Y-your ass." I managed to bark out as I gripped my sides and struggled to contain my laughter. Josh turned to examine his butt and blushed furious as he read the pretty pink lettering that spelt 'Juicy' across his butt.

"Shut up." He groaned, grumpily grabbing a random t-shirt as he pulled it over his head and stomped out of the office and down the hall. After I had managed to regain my breath, I hurriedly grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and chased after Josh, pinching his glorious butt cheeks once I had caught up with him. He swatted my hands away and turned to grin up at me. As we entered the classroom, both Josh and I collapsed onto our bed, lazy smiles tugging at out lips as we pulled each other close. I opened my mouth to speak but the sudden sound of metal scraping the ground startled both Josh and I.

"Josh? Tyler?" A deep voice bellowed, the sound echoing down the hallway as Josh grabbed my hand, a wide smile plastered against his face as he quickly pulled me too my feet and dragged me out of the room. I had yet to put on the pair of basket ball shorts and became highly aware of that fact as Josh and I both stood in front of a burly man wearing a bright red fire fighters helmet and a yellow suit. The mans eyes grew twice their size as he took in Josh and I's awkward state but led us out of the building and into the snow hurriedly. Both my parents and siblings were waiting outside and pulled me into a hug as I strayed from Josh's side and approached them. The snow beneath my feet froze the tips of my toes instantly but I didn't care because not long after I had hugged my parents, the same burly man that had rescued us pulled me away and rushed me to the back of an ambulance.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The man fired question after question at me and each time I responded with a simple yes or no. I hadn't realized that Josh was making his way towards me until the burly man had finished his long list of questions and backed away.

"Josh." I smiled, jumping into his out stretched arms as I nuzzled my cheek against his chest. "Is your family here?" I questioned, pulling away. Josh nodded and pointed to a small group of people waiting by a car, they stared at us intently and for a split second I thought I had seen a glimpse of proudness shine in the older women's bright eyes as she watched Josh and I.

"Hey Tyler, can I ask you something?" My arms were still wrapped tightly around Josh as the burly man approached us with a heavy blanket and draped it around our shoulders. I had barley noticed the fact that more snow had began to fall again, that is, until I was marveled by the way the tiny puffy flakes of white caught in Joshes eyelashes and rested in his hair.

"Sure." I stared into Joshes deep chocolate brown eyes as I waited for him to continue.

"Will you go out with me?" His voice rung with confidence but I could see the way his heart beat rapidly behind his rib cage as he nervously began to chew on the inside of his cheek.

"Of course, Josh." I smiled, beaming as I leaned in to place a gental kiss against his frozen lips.

"Thank god." He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he smiled happily. A rally of 'woops' and wolf whistles echoed behind us as both Josh's and my family clapped.

"Finally," an older man spoke, a man who Josh looked nearly identical too. "All Josh could talk about was the "cute kid named Tyler in his history class" for the past five months."

Josh blushed furiously as his father released the bit of information, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Your so adorable." I cooed, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "So adorable." I repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me maybe?  
> Tumblr: sadspaceboi  
> Instagram: areaacode666  
> Twitter: sickasfrickdun
> 
> If you ever need someone to talk to my I'm here to listen.


End file.
